


Ron Weasley x Reader

by CrimsonKid208



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HarryPotter - Freeform, RonWeasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKid208/pseuds/CrimsonKid208
Summary: Here’s a cringy Harry Potter fanfic XD .This takes place during the events of The Goblet of Fire.





	1. An Awkward Encounter

Chapter One: An Awkward Encounter

3rd POV

Y/n sat patiently in Defense Against the Dark Arts, longing for it to be over. Professor Moody was teaching about the unforgivable curses. Y/n shifted in her seat as Moody cast the Cruciatus Curse onto a spider. You felt the whole room tense up, and Neville looked like he might cry. You couldn’t blame him. Y/n felt sick to her stomach; she looked to her bestie, Ron Weasley for one reason or another. Looking at him gave you a sense of security. He looked at her, very concerned.  
“Y/n,” he whispered harshly  
. . .  
she couldn’t say anything. “Y/N!” He said, rather loudly this time. Y/n shook her head, and switched her gaze from Ron to Neville.  
“STOP!” Cried Hermione. “Can’t you see you’re making them uncomfortable!” She added. She looked at Y/n and Neville worriedly. Y/n gave her a weak smile and looked back at Ron. His eyes were glued to her.  
“Are you ok?” He asked. Y/n took a deep breath before replying.  
“Peachy!” She said and she booped his nose. He looked at the ground and blushed a rosey pink hue.  
She always felt better when talking to him. They’d been BFFs since 2nd year, and they’d been inseparable ever since. Some people even were under the impression that they were dating.  
After class, the two of you went separate routes back to the common room, as she needed to return a book to the library.

—————

Y/n’s POV  
I felt detached from everyone today. I couldn’t shake the knots in my stomach after watching my professor use the unforgivable curses and that bug. All I wanted was for today to be over. I began running to the painting of the fat lady to give her the password, but before I made it, I ran smack into someone, hitting my head against theirs.  
“Sorry, sorry sorry,” he said quickly. I looked up to see Ron’s familiar red hair and freckles. He looked up and his expression changed when he saw my face. I couldn’t tell if it was relief or… something else; I can’t quite describe it. “Oh,” was all he said. I saw him turning pink again. I brushed my lips with my fingertips; my pink lip gloss was smudged onto his face where my lips had hit his. We awkwardly made eye contact before I hurried past him, almost falling on my face as I jump through the portrait hole. I sprinted into the common room and up the stairs to my dorm, slamming the door behind me.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron feels awkward after his ‘Kiss’ with Y/n.

Ron’s POV

I stood there, dumbstruck, as Y/n hurried into the common room. I wiped the lip gloss from my face, still shook from the impact of her face on mine. Was that my first kiss? I didn’t think so… I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around in surprise, to see Neville.  
He looked me in the eye and and asked, “Ron, are you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost! Not that that’s not normal around here…”  
“I’m fine,” I mumbled  
“Ok,” he said weakly as he went into the common room. I followed him.

I had been sitting in the common room for hours, mindlessly doing homework and just staring off at random moments. I couldn’t take my mind off of that… kiss? I already knew that I really liked Y/n, but I didn’t think she’d return the feelings. I shighed and looked up at Hermione, who was sitting on a small red couch, reading a book.  
“What’s up with you today? Did something happen” She inquired.  
“Huh? Oh… n-nothing happened,” I stammered. She gave me a look.  
She gave him a worried look and said, “Ronald Weasley tell me what happened. You seem really distant. Maybe telling me would help.”  
I gushed to her about my feelings for Y/n and how we accidentally ‘kissed’ after class.  
“Ronald,” she said as she put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me piercing but loving eyes, “I swear that everything will be ok.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Lol sorry it’s so short again :/


	3. About What Happened,

2nd POV  
(Time skip to about a week later at breakfast (I’m lazy as hecc))

You looked up from your plate that was piled high with eggs, bacon, and waffles. I poked your food, not feeling hungry despite not eating since dinner yesterday. You still couldn’t stop thinking about kissing Ron! It’d been over a week and all you could think about was that. You looked up to see a familiar red-haired boy looking at you.  
“Y/n,” he said, his expression blank, “we need to talk. About what happened last week.”  
“Ok…?” You answered. He took you by the wrist and pretty much dragged you out of the great hall and into a deserted corridor.   
“Ronald Bilius Weasley! What the bloody hell are you doing!”  
“Y/n,” he said, finally letting go of the death grip he had on you wrist.  
“Ron,” you replied sassily.  
“I uh- I need to tell you something.” You saw his cheeks flush a brilliant shade of pink. He avoided direct eye contact too.  
There was a moment of silence.  
“What?”  
“Well,” he started, “when we… kissed last week, I felt… it felt right. I guess what I’m trying to say is…” he said, stumbling through his words, and still avoiding eye contact by looking at everything but you. He paused awkwardly again.  
You used your index finger to turn his head towards you. “You can tell me. It’s ok.”  
He took a deep breath before taking a few steps forward; you’re now only inches apart. He finally made eye contact with you. “I don’t think words can describe it.”  
He put his hands on your hips and pulled you in even closer than before. He let out a shaky breath before closing the gap between you and him. You smiled and leaned into him, draping your arms over his shoulders. The kiss was soft and loving, but full of passion. All you could think was: ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! You had no clue what the heck you were doing, and neither did he.  
When you both came up for air you whispered, “You’re right; words can’t describe that.”  
You heard two voices behind you. You whipped your head around to see who it was. “You owe me 10 Galleons,” Fred proclaimed victoriously to George, “pay up.”  
“FRED! GEORGE!” Ron yelled as George handed Fred the money. He somehow managed to turn pinker than he already was.  
“Don’t mind us,” they said in unison. You let a suppressed laugh escape your lips.  
“Oh my god,” you mumbled, “those goofballs.”  
“So uh, Y/n?” Ron asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“What does this make us?”  
“I was thinking something along the lines of Boyfriend and Girlfriend,” You stated with confidence.  
He planted another kiss on your lips and said, “Sounds good to me.”  
You couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probally continue this later :)
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short :/
> 
> Also I’m working off an iPad so I can use tab :((((((


End file.
